While portable gas cylinders, gas cylinder valves and handles for carrying or manipulating such cylinders and valves for the administration of medical oxygen are known, the handles are often not designed to account for various physical differences among individuals who use such handles. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ergonomic handles or shrouds for carrying or lifting gas cylinders and gas cylinder valves or regulators (e.g., flow regulators) attached to gas cylinders.